Dangerous Games
by MiChElLe05
Summary: She's living the perfect dream, with all the money in the world. But does she have happiness? If only people knew what went on behind closed doors. OC/Batista, Orton, Melina.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora Leila Scott was an ambitious, confident, out-going woman. But that was before she met her husband of two years. Aidan Carter Scott was a handsome, wealthy man. He worked as C.E.O at one of the top businesses in the state. All the men wanted to be him and all the women wanted him. Aurora was twenty three, Aidan twenty five when they first met. It had been something that you would only see in movies. Eyes meet from across the room and **_click_** it was instant attraction. They talked, stared, talked, and ended with Aurora giving him her number. They talked on the phone for a couple of weeks before actually going on their first date. He was so sweet and charming; opening doors for her, pulling out the chair for her. In Aurora's mind he was every woman's dream. One date lend to a second. Third. Ten. And then the proposal. Too many people thought that it was probably way too fast to decide if you wanted to marry someone but Aurora was all but head over heels for Aidan and he with her…or so she had thought. It was an automatic yes when he asked her right under the moonlight of a romantic dinner he'd set up at his home. Excitement was all Aurora could feel at that time. Calling everyone she knew to tell them the great news. Everybody's response was a positive one because they all approved of Aidan. He had charmed his way into the family already. A year later, the Wedding was upon them. She'd seen Aidan frustrated and mad but one night he took it to another level by punching the wall. Aurora had jumped out of her skin seeing the look on his face but was quickly assured that he was just stressed about the wedding. Aurora believed him. Cause she was too. If she had only taken that as a sign of what was to come then she wouldn't be where she was now.

"Mrs. Scott your husband is on the phone. He wants to speak with you." Rosa, one of the maids informed Aurora.

Aurora looked over from where she laid on the bed. "Thank you Rosa." She said softly.

Aurora waited until she heard the door click shut before she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is that a way you should be greeting your husband?" He asked bitterly over the phone.

Aurora sighed. "No, I'm sorry. Hi honey, how is your day going?" She grimaced at her sad attempt. She could all but see his grin over the phone.

"There you go. I just called to tell you that some of my co-workers are coming over tonight. So make yourself presentable will you?" He informed with a short order.

"Yes. I will. I'll make sure the maids have everything cleaned." Aurora said as she sat up in bed.

"Yes you will. And wear that Green halter dress. You'll at least look decent enough next to the women coming over." He said in such a tone to where you could tell he was actually being serious.

Aurora put her head down. "Okay. How many people are actually coming?"

"Don't worry about it. It'll be around six. So be ready by then." Was his last order before all Aurora heard was dial tone.

She crossed her way to where the mirror stood in the corner of the room and just stared. It had all started when they got married. Him ordering this and that. It was little typical things that any husband or boyfriend would do but he started telling her how she should dress and if he didn't like it he'd let her know with the utmost disrespect. He even paid someone to buy her an all new wardrobe that only he could approve of. Seeing that he was a wealthy man he was always having functions and he always made a point to correct whatever she did wrong. If it was the way she sat, the way she ate, the way she talked. If she were to do a good job he'd give her a 'Good Job Honey' as if she was a dog who'd just completed a trick. Her self-esteem was being broken down little by little, inch by inch. But here she stayed.

Poking her head out of the bedroom door Aurora got the attention of Rosa. "Rosa. Mr. Scott is having his co-workers over tonight so can you and the others have everything done earlier today?"

Rosa nodded her head. "Yes. Mrs. Scott. I'll let them know right now."

Aurora watched her head down the hall before closing the door. And if they didn't do a good job she'd pay for it later on. Lifting up her shirt Aurora touched her most recent bruise. He'd accompanied his hand along with words to let her know how he felt. It started out with one slap here and there. That had eventually led to punches. He'd always apologize telling her that he loved her but turned it back on her saying that he was only doing it because she'd always make him mad. In time she'd come to believe that it was her fault. That's why she'd have to do what he said tonight. Make him happy.

"I'll ask you God tonight that I may make my husband happy and that he will not raise his hand to me." She prayed finishing it off with the sign of the cross that showed her Catholic faith. She didn't go to church but prayers had been her only calm. Her mother and father didn't know what happened behind closed doors. They still saw Aidan as the charming, handsome young man who'd wooed their daughter. She had many chances to tell but hadn't. She'd always wait until her bruises cleared before going to visit. No one knew. Aurora was alone and empty but alone and empty didn't stop her from loving Aidan. And she did. Every time he hit or verbally abused her she always reminded herself that he was her husband and that she loved him.

_For better or worse. Till' Death do us part …_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes until they would all show up, Aurora thought to herself as she looked over at the clock. He'd show up with them too. She studied herself in the mirror. She used to think she was a beautiful, attractive woman. Now all she saw was emptiness. She was nothing that even came close to beauty. Just another woman. Just another woman on a man's planet. She'd made sure to put her make-up how he liked it and left her hair down like he liked it. Hearing shouts she walked over to the window and saw him. Closing her eyes Aurora took a deep breath and headed out of the room to go meet them downstairs.

"You're excused Rosa." She said quietly seeing her maid doing last minute dusting.

Rosa just nodded her head. "Thank you Miss. You look beautiful tonight." She complimented placing a gentle hand on Aurora's arm.

Aurora just flicked a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Rosa." Was all she said before the front door opened.

Rosa quickly made herself scarce. The woman always had a sad look in her eyes. Rosa had remembered a lovely, bright girl who always had a smile on her face. Now, all she saw was a frown. She knew there was something going on but Aurora wouldn't talk and she wouldn't ask. Packing up her things for the day Rosa made her way out through the back door.

_---------------------------------------------_

Aurora's hands folded in front of her fell to her side when his eyes met hers. He flashed her a smirk before making his way towards her.

"You actually listened this time. Good job." He said in a low voice wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now, put a smile on your face while I introduce you to my guests." He said lightly pushing her into the sitting room.

Aurora found a smile and put it on her face as she walked into the room. All heads turned. Aurora swallowed hard. He guided her around the room to shake hands with everyone. The men were polite, The women too but some just looked at her with some distaste. But then again who didn't?

"And last but not least this is our new Transfer from Washington D.C. Dave Bautista." He said laying a hand on the large man's arm.

Aurora put out her hand and managed a smile. The man took it but before she could pull away he brought it to his lips. Aurora's breath caught in her throat.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Scott. Aidan seems to be a very lucky man." Dave greeted as he kept a hold of her hand.

Aurora flicked a look at her husband who just kept a smile on his face. She could've sworn she saw a flash of anger in his eyes. Wrapping his arm back around his wife Aidan tugged at Aurora's arm so it fell back at her side. Aurora quickly looked away.

"We're both lucky. Aren't we honey?" He said using a disgusting sweet tone.

Aurora looked up and smiled. "Yes, honey we are." She answered feeling his arm wrap tighter.

Dave slipped his hands in his suit pockets as he stood and studied the married couple. He'd been married once but it didn't work out how they both wanted it. Dave was always working and on business trips while his wife stayed home and well...did nothing. That right there should've been a sign but for five years that's how it was. Finally, she just came out and said she wanted a divorce and he couldn't have been more happy. They were on good terms. Still talked occasionally but that was about it. That led to him getting transferred to California. Hence as to where he was right now.

Aurora lightly cleared her throat. "I'm going to go get the wine. I'll be right back." She gave one last look before retreating her way into the kitchen.

"How long have you two been married?" Dave asked watching her while she made her way out.

Aidan turned his focus back to the man in front of him. "Two years."

"Ah. Just over the newlywed stage." Dave admired smirking.

Aidan gave a short chuckle. "Not with Aurora. I have a feeling will be in that stage for a _very _long time."

Dave lifted an eyebrow. But he didn't have enough time to make a comment about it when Aurora stepped in with a bottle of wine and a few wine glasses. Setting them down on the table she turned and made her way back into the kitchen.

Aidan shook his head. "Always needing help. I'll be right back."

Dave put a hand on Aidan's shoulder. "Ah. It's alright man I'll do it. I was going to head that way anyways to make a phone call."

Aidan looked at the large hand and then up at Dave who wore a smile. He nodded. "Thanks man."

Dave patted his shoulder before retreating to the kitchen. She was up on the counter retrieving glasses that sat high up in the shelves.

"Here. I'll help you." He said quietly.

Aurora quickly turned her head to see who it was. "Oh. Just a bit too short, I guess." She managed to smile.

Dave had seen a quick flash of fear before she'd put on the smile. "I'll get them for you. I told your husband I'd help you."

Aurora looked down at the ground. "He did. I'm sorry. I really didn't know they'd be much trouble to get down." She apologized as she carefully hopped down from the counter.

"No need to say sorry. They're just wine glasses." He said easily taking them down and handing them to her.

_Just_ wine glasses. If only the _just_ part was true. She gave a polite smile as she grabbed the rest of the glasses. "Thank you, Mr. Bautista."

Dave stepped in her way grabbing a few glasses from her arms. "Dave." He politely corrected.

Aurora just nodded her head as she quickly brushed passed him. Dave just stood there for a minute before following suit. There was definitely some issues going on with that woman. And he got the feeling that they had a lot to do with his new co-worker.

_--------------------------------------------------_


	3. Chapter 3

_Short chapter but I wanted to get one in. I think we're still safe with the rating in this chapter but it'll probably be changing soon in the upcoming chapters. Thanks to those who reviewed the first two and I hope you enjoy this one! _

_-------------------------------------------_

Dave just sat there in the same spot all night and just watched her. Watched how she never left Aidan's side. Laughed when he laughed. Smiled when he smiled and talked when he told her to. There were moments where she'd look down at her wedding ring and fiddle with it, with sad eyes. He'd also noticed her grimace whenever she'd moved. Putting a hand to her stomach. Dave watched with interested eyes. She was probably the most polite, elegant, beautiful woman he'd ever met. Yet he sensed something beyond that. Sadness, self-doubt, wanting acceptance, lack of love. He'd smile at her every time she looked his way, she'd flick one back but would immediately turn her attention back to Aidan. Aidan: the way he kept his arm around her, the way he looked at her whenever she said something, laughed, smiled. Dave pretended to be interested in the conversation with his fellow women co-workers whenever Aidan looked his way. Such a possessive look when he stared at the other men who dare try to look at his wife and angry whenever she tried to look at another man. Something was quite interesting about the couple, but he got the feeling that it wasn't anything good either. He'd just have to make nice with his new co-worker and see where it'd get him.

"Thanks for coming tonight everyone. We'll do this again soon." Aidan called out as he stood up pulling Aurora with him.

One by one everyone said their good-byes. Dave was the last one. He reached for Aurora's hand and placed another kiss on it. Aurora quickly took it back and placed it back at her side. Aidan just 'looked' and faked a smile when Dave walked past him.

"See you at work Aidan." Dave smiled before he shut the front door behind him.

Aurora looked down and was about to make her way upstairs when Aidan grabbed her arm. He just gave her an evil glare before pulling her up the stairs. Aurora felt her stomach squirm. What had she done this time? Tonight had went well hadn't it? Closing her eyes she cursed herself for whatever she had done wrong. Aidan pushed her inside the bedroom before slamming the door shut.

"What was that down there?" He said ripping his tie off.

Aurora swallowed. "What was what honey? I thought tonight went well."

Aidan threw his jacket on to the bed before taking a step towards her. "I saw you. You were looking at him. Did you not think I'd see you?" He growled grabbing both of her wrists.

"I …I …don't know what you're talking about Aidan. Please you're hurting me." She pleaded trying to pry out of his grasp.

Aidan just stared daggers through her as he pushed her up against the wall. "I saw you flirting with him Aurora. You think you can play me for a fool?!" He yelled making her scream.

Aurora just looked at him. "Please Aidan. I wasn't flirting with anyone. I know not to." She tried to assure.

Aidan pushed a knee into her stomach making her gasp. "You shut the hell up. You're mine and no one else's. You got that?" He warned digging his knee deeper into her stomach.

Aurora just nodded. Even that wasn't good enough because the next she knew his hand was slapping her right across the face. He let her go and let her fall to the floor. She grabbed her stomach and face cocking her head to look up at him.

"You're mine Aurora. You're mine." He repeated before turning and walking into the bathroom.

Aurora heard it click before she broke down in tears. She managed to get up and crawl into bed. She'd sleep in her clothes and no one would care. Cradling into a ball under the covers Aurora closed her eyes and asked God to just please take her.

Aurora was still awake when Aidan crawled into bed with her. She closed her eyes when he started placing kisses on her neck and shoulder. She wasn't in the mood but then again she never had a choice. He'd do everything on _his _own time. Turning her over he forced a kiss on her lips. Her stomach turned but she kissed him back. She grimaced when she felt his hand pull up her dress. A smirk covered his face as his hands felt her up.

"You'll never find someone as good as me Aurora. You're mine forever and always." He whispered eerily in her ear.

Aurora gasped when she felt him move inside her. She just stared up at the ceiling with tears filling her eyes as he moved in and out of her. She was his forever and always. How sick that made her feel to hear him say those words. But sadly she'd grown to believe it. She closed her eyes when he fell on top of her. He breathed hard in her ear taking her hand and making her feel him up.

"You know you like it Aurora. I know if I let you you'd go around fucking every other man in town. I saw you tonight Aurora. You were looking at him." He whispered before he forced himself inside her again.

Aurora just continued to stare up. When he was finished he pushed her away before falling asleep for the night. Aurora curled back up in a ball and just stared into the darkness as she let the silent tears fall.

_----------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora's eyes flicked open when she heard the bedroom door close. He was off to work. She pulled the covers off of her and stepped out of bed. She looked down at her half torn dress she'd worn the night before. Walking into the bathroom, she closed the door and locked it behind her. Probably the only place she felt safe in. Aurora turned on the bath water and stepped out of her dress. She made the mistake of turning towards the mirror. His fist had left a nice bruise across her face. She looked down at her bruised stomach, it was still purple and blue but just a little bit lighter then it had been. Looking away she wrapped her hair up in a bun and stepped into the warm bath water. She leaned back and closed her eyes as she slid down under the water. Popping her eyes open she just stared through the clear liquid.

_------------------------------------------------_

Dave had just walked out of the bosses office when he spotted Aidan arriving into his own. Dave tapped the file he held against his hand deciding to go pay Mr. Scott a 'Good Morning' visit. He caught the door right before Aidan closed it and let himself inside.

"Thought I'd come and say morning to you." Dave replied through a fake smirk.

Aidan threw his brief case on his desk. "Morning. Now is that all?"

Dave put his hands up in defeat. "I can see it's not a good day."

Aidan just looked up at Dave. "No. It's a great day but I have a lot of work to do."

"Did I do something to make you uncomfortable with me?" Dave inquired resting a hip on the edge of Aidan's desk.

Aidan twitched as his thoughts went back to the night before. That stupid bitch. He cracked his neck back and forth and folded his hands on his desk.

"No. Not at all Dave. May I please get to work now?" His eyes were still when they found Dave's.

Dave did a half nod. "I'll let myself out then." He smirked a cocky smirk at Aidan before making his way out. He didn't even get a chance to close the door behind him when a tall blonde bumped into him.

"Sorry." She apologized quickly.

Dave held on to her arm. "No apology needed. Where are you headed in such a hurry?" He questioned with a lifted eyebrow.

Her green eyes found his as a nervous twitch curved at the corner of her mouth. "Ugh. Um. I just needed to deliver something to Mr. Scott real quick."

Dave let go of her arm and opened the door for her grabbing Aidan's attention. "Visitor for you Mr. Scott."

Aidan growled to himself looking at the amused look on Dave's face. "Thank you Dave." He flicked a smile.

Dave bowed his head and closed the door. "Deliver something. I bet you do." He replied to himself before walking off to his own office.

"Morning Mr. Bautista. There's a stack on your desk of the most recent finance charts. The boss just wants you to look over them before they're turned over to him." His secretary Layla informed him with her English accent.

Dave winked at her. "Always good to me Layla. Glad I got to bring you with me."

Layla lifted an eyebrow. "Damn straight. You'd be lost without me."

"Damn straight I would." He smirked before opening his office door.

Layla just smirked and shook her head when he closed the door behind him. Working five years with the man, there was never a dull moment. She crossed her legs and slipped her glasses back on. Never a dull moment and never did not have something to do.

_------------------------------------------------------_

Dave took a seat in his office chair as he looked over the file in his hand. He sighed when his mind drifted off. Throwing the file on his desk he crossed a leg over a knee and leaned back in his chair. He'd dreamt about her last night. There was something about that woman that intrigued him; the sadness in her eyes, the smile that she didn't wear, the scared look she'd have whenever Aidan would look at her. There was something about those two…

"Something that I'd like to know." He said out loud to himself as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

Aidan was going to be harder then he thought. The hard attitude was going to be hard to break through, that's if he'd ever break through at all. If he couldn't get through Aidan then he'd have to get through the one that intrigued him the most. Aurora Scott.

A knock at the door cut off his concentration. "Come in." He called out leaning forward on his desk.

Randy Orton stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Hey Dave. I was on break and thought I'd come in and pay a little visit." He greeted taking a seat in one of the vacant chairs in front of Dave's desk.

"Where were you last night when the rest of us were at Aidan's place?" Dave questioned. Randy had been the first guy to friend Dave when he'd transferred over. Randy and Aidan had come in about the same time. The only thing that Randy had told him about Aidan is that he was not a mother fucker to mess with both inside and out of work.

Randy laughed as he placed a hand over his mouth. "At home relaxing with me, myself, and I."

Dave let a laugh escape his mouth. "What? You don't find Aidan Scott to be a fun guy?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah. Just as much fun as sitting next to a drunken homeless man in an alley." He stated as he leaned back in the chair.

"I'd ask if that really happened to you but I'd put nothing past you." Dave said amused.

Randy just shrugged. "I was having a bad week. Anyways, what are you doing after work? I thought we'd get a drink or something before heading home."

"Yeah. Sounds good. Your sister Melina? When is she coming back from New York?" He asked grabbing the attention of Randy quickly.

Randy just twitched his ear towards Dave. "I'm not hearing you hit on my sister am I?"

"Maybe…" He smirked when he received a warning look from Randy. "Just kidding Orton. I'll explain soon enough."

Randy lifted an eyebrow. "I hope so. Catch you later then." He replied rising from his seat.

"Later it is. See you later Randy." Randy waved a quick hand before exiting.

Dave looked at his watch. He'd get his work done and maybe make a special visit when the time came for lunch. Concentration back, Dave grabbed the folders stacked on his desk and went back to work.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Aurora's feet running the treadmill and the music that blasted around her. The gym was out on the grounds, separate from the house. Aurora thought he had put it in just because, but soon enough found out it was for her. He'd tell her to come her whenever he thought she had gained weight. There were times, as today that she'd just come for her sake. Running was her forte, she'd run outside if Aidan hadn't forbid it. Even he knew that if she started running she'd never look back. She grimaced when her bruise started to bug her, lowering the speed Aurora fell into a brisk walk.

_----------------------------------------------------_

Dave drove through the open gate and studied as he pulled up in front of the estate. Aidan was definitely an important person if he could afford this size of a house. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. He took a breath as his eyes gazed the features around him. Slamming the car door shut he made his way up to the doorstep. About to knock he heard music blasting from somewhere. He lifted his eyebrow intrigued as he stepped off the doorstep and followed the music.

It was a small building, just a little bigger then a shack would be. It matched the house's brick structure. The door was slightly open, he peeked inside from where the music blasted even louder. It amused him that hard rock was blasting through the speakers when he saw who was in there. Just the person he was looking for.

_-------------------------------------------------_

Aurora punched the punching bag always imagining that it was Aidan's face. She'd never actually do it knowing the consequences she'd face if she ever did. Nothing she'd do would ever make her strong enough. Her eyes hadn't left the bag and when they did she let out a horrendous scream spotting somebody standing in the doorway.

Dave walked in and turned down the music. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized sticking his hands in his pockets.

Aurora let out a sigh of relief when she realized that it wasn't Aidan. "No. It's alright. I thought you were...never mind." She said with a wave of her hand.

Dave stepped towards her and grabbed the bag to stop it from spinning. "Work-out going well?"

"Sure. May I ask what you're doing here?" Aurora asked tilting her head.

Dave tilted his own head ignoring her question. "What's with the shades?" He asked noticing the darkness covering her eyes.

Aurora adjusted them forgetting that they were there. "It's bright outside." She lied.

Dave scrunched his eyebrows and looked up. "You're inside." He pointed out.

Aurora swallowed. "If you're looking for Aidan he's not here. You probably could've caught him at work."

"I'm not looking for Aidan." He said simply.

Aurora felt a chill when his eyes looked at her, but it wasn't the same chill she'd get with Aidan. Shaking her head she crossed the room.

"My eyes are just sensitive." She blurted out taking the CD out of the stereo.

_Are they really?_ "I think you're lying." He replied making her spin towards him.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

Dave took a step towards her and watched her back up against the wall. He was put off in a bad way when he watched her hands raise in defense. All he did was slip the shades off and watched as she looked at him while sporting a nice black and blue bruise around her eye.

Aurora just watched his face as he studied the black eye. "It's not what it looks like."

"No?" He asked simply as he pictured Aidan's hand across her face.

Aurora turned her back to him. "Even though it's none of your business I had an accident last night when I slipped in the bathtub." She lied again. The only thing she seemed to do these days.

Dave fiddled with the glasses in hand. "Did you?"

Aurora took a deep breath. The simpleness in his voice was making her uneasy. "Yes. I slipped getting out of the bathtub."

Dave just nodded his head at the sad excuse of an explanation. He knew she was lying and now he knew why. While Aidan was probably fucking the blonde from earlier, here was his lovely duty wife trying to cover for him. He handed her back the shades when his eyes traveled down to her exposed stomach.

He lifted up her shirt. "I suppose this happened in the bathtub too?" He questioned the bruise that practically covered half of her stomach.

Aurora pushed his hand away. "Another accident. Now is there a specific reason you came over because I think it's time for you to leave." She said rudely brushing past him.

Dave smirked turning his head to watch her from the back. He had her programmed good. Very good. He watched until she was back to running on the treadmill before turning back around. Picking out one of his favorite bands from her collection he slipped it in and blasted the music back up. Aurora turned to look at him in return. Dave just gave her a cocky smirk before he exited the room.

Aurora watched through the window as he walked back to his Mercedes Benz. A favorite color of midnight blue. He slipped off his suit jacket making Aurora lift an eyebrow. He pulled his sleeves up and climbed into the car. Aurora caught herself watching until he actually drove out through the gate.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

_-----------------------------------------------------_


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was a rare one for Aurora. Aidan had come home from work in a so-so mood. A better mood then he usually was. He walked through the door and didn't waste no time in telling her to go get changed because they were going to meet some friends and go out for drinks. He noticed the black bruise around her eye and told her to cover it up with make-up. Aurora just nodded before rushing up the stairs to get changed. Aidan watched her until he heard the door click shut. Grabbing a bottle of Vodka, he sat and drank. He'd heard about Dave and Randy's little date after work and decided to go along himself. He didn't like the way Dave Bautista worked and so case and point, he was going to show everyone in town how lovely his marriage was. Tossing back another drink he stared up the stairs. Aurora just better not go and ruin it.

_----------------------------------------------_

Aurora threw some water on her face before putting a little make-up over her black eye. She always had to wear minimal make-up, unless Aidan told her different. Aidan had come home in causal clothing and so that's what she chose to wear. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt that she made sure covered her stomach.

"Wear a halter." Aidan's voice rang as he walked into the room.

Aurora turned to him. "I thought you didn't…" He shook his head and pulled out a baby blue halter.

"Tonight, I want you to wear one. Now, go put it on." He ordered pushing her towards the bathroom.

Aurora took it from his hands and obeyed what he told her to do. Noticing her stomach was still bruised, she rubbed a little make-up over it. Aidan had already gone back downstairs when she came out of the bathroom. Spraying some light perfume over her neck and wrists, she slipped her heels on and joined her husband in the living room. She stood there waiting until he finally noticed her presence. He gave her a one over before nodding in approval.

"Let's go then." He ordered slamming the half empty bottle of alcohol on the middle table.

Aurora jumped but followed suit when he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside with him. "Should I drive?" She questioned smelling the nice amount of alcohol on his breath.

"Come on Aurora, you know your driving sucks. I called our driver to come take us." He answered in such a tone that put Aurora to shame.

A black Rolls Royce pulled up and an older man who climbed out of it with a sincere smile on his face. Roger had been with Adian for as long as Aurora knew him, probably even before that. Aidan treated all his workers with such pity, Roger included but they all stayed because of the check that they saw each and every week.

"Good evening Mr. Scott, Mrs. Scott." He said adding a smile her way.

Aidan just groaned and climbed into the car. Aurora bowed her head. "Always a pleasure to see you Roger." She smiled before climbing in after her husband. Roger bowed his hat before shutting the door after her.

Roger climbed into the car and took off to their destination. He looked in the backseat at Aurora who just quietly stared out the window. She'd smile for him and say kind words but there was never really any known happiness coming from her. Flicking his eyes over at Aidan, he knew that he had a lot to do with that. Even though the make-up had covered most of it, Roger could still see the shades of black and blue around her eye. He shook his head and just continued on to their destination.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Dave threw the keys at a young looking valet. "Take care of her." He ordered referring to his silver BMW.

The younger boy just nodded his head profusely as he climbed into the car. Dave and Randy watched as he drove off, driving about ten miles per hour.

"He's scared shitless." Randy pointed out with an amused smirk.

Dave nodded. "He better be." He smirked starting to walk towards the entrance of the club.

Randy just shook his head and waved his hand to get the bouncer's attention. The large man waved them through the large crowd, much to everyone's dismay. Randy and Dave waved at everyone and they all groaned in response. "It's good to be known." Randy laughed.

Dave pulled up the sleeves on his white under shirt. "No wonder why I befriended you." He joked with a nice smirk on his face.

Randy just waved him off. "Where should we start?" He asked watching a couple of women pass his way.

Dave just ignored him and found a seat at the bar. Randy soon followed when he noticed Dave wasn't by his side.

"So what's this thing that you were talking about earlier?" Randy piped in taking the seat next to Dave.

Dave waved the bartender over. "Two beers." He ordered holding up two fingers.

"So?" Randy asked waiting for his response.

Dave went to open his mouth when there was a big commotion. Turning around he noticed a large group of people walking in. He wasn't going to give them a second look until he noticed who was part of the group.

"Speaking of the devil." He responded when the bartender handing him his beer.

Randy took a swig of his before turning around. "Who?" He questioned but nodded his head when he saw their familiar co-worker surrounded with a huge group of people. "So he's who you wanted to talk about?"

Dave watched the woman by Aidan's side hold on to his arm as they grabbed a seat in a large booth. "More about his wife." Dave finally answered taking a swig of his beer.

"Aurora?" Randy asked scrunching his eyebrows.

Dave turned at the name. "What do you know about her?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Not a whole lot. Just that basically she's probably the closest thing to a perfect wife that you can get." He tilted his head and just stared at Dave. "Why do you want to know about her?" He questioned after the fact.

"She interests me, that's all. So does her husband." He said with a short shrug of his shoulders.

"Wait, what does this have to do with my sister?" Randy questioned remembering the conversation from earlier.

Dave's eyes watched as Aidan grabbed Aurora's hand, leading her to the dance floor. He watched amused when Aidan's friends cooed after the couple.

"I was just thinking that she could befriend Aurora." He saw the confused look on his friend's face. "I thought about befriending Aidan myself, but he either doesn't seem to be a people person or he's on to me." Dave finished.

Randy shook his head lightly. "What _are_ you on about, Dave?"

"Like I said earlier, they interest me. Just leave it at that." He ordered politely tossing back the last of his beer.

Randy set down his beer. "They interest you or _she_ interests you?" The look that Dave gave him told him the answer. "Dave, you're treading on someone else's property here and not a polite someone either." He tried to reason.

"Just tell Melina to give me a call when she returns home." He replied ignoring Randy's previous comment.

Randy sighed and just nodded in response. He just hoped his friend knew what he was messing with, especially when it came to Aidan Scott.

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Aurora had noticed him the second her and Aidan had stepped out on to the dance floor. She'd felt someone staring at her but didn't attempt to look at who. She had her head resting half way against Aidan's shoulder. He wasn't able to tell what she was staring at and that was a good thing for her sake. She didn't exactly know why her eyes wouldn't leave the man sitting at the bar but just the intense look that he gave her, made her intrigued.

"You didn't wear the perfume that I like." Aidan remarked bringing Aurora back to reality.

Aurora looked up. "I…you didn't tell me…" She struggled to get out.

"You know better, Aurora." He said in between a smile that was plastered on his face for the crowd staring at them.

"I'm sorry. I'll remember next time." She apologized lowering her head.

"Yes, you will." Aidan replied.

Aurora sighed and just continued to dance with her husband. The song soon ended and they were half way back to their table when Dave's presence stopped them from doing so.

Aidan whipped his head back, almost bumping into Dave's large frame. "Dave. Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" He said using a fake smile.

"Pleasant it is." Dave responded back his eyes traveling to Aurora then back to Aidan.

Aidan looked away and grabbed his wife's hand. "My wife and I want to get back to our table, if you don't mind?" He said attempting to brush past Dave.

Dave managed to grab Aurora's hand. Aidan looked back when he felt himself being pulled back. "You wouldn't mind if I steal a dance with your lovely wife do you?" Dave asked with smug look in his eyes.

Aidan glared at Dave for a quick second but plastered a smile on his face. _This mother fucker really wants to mess with me._ "I don't mind at all." He let go of his wife's hand and waved them off.

_Smarter then I gave him credit for. Acting like he didn't know that Randy and I were going to be here tonight._ Holding on to Aurora's hand, who looked beyond confused, Dave led her back out to the dance floor. She could sense something weird going on but had no clue as to what.

"Your eye looks to be healing nicely." He pointed out wrapping his arm around her waist.

Aurora looked up forgetting that he'd seen her earlier that day. "Yeah." Was all her response was.

Dave held her hand against his chest as they swayed to the music. "You smell good." He blurted out making her eyes flick up at him. "Your perfume." He corrected himself making her nod her head.

"Thank you." She managed a smile. "Aidan really doesn't seem to like it." She pointed out when her eyes found Dave's brown ones staring down at her.

_He doesn't does he?_ "It's sensuous and very tempting." He finished as his head lowered down to smell the pulse of her neck.

Aurora felt her stomach quiver in the way he spoke. Her eyes caught Aidan's, they were staring at her with fire in them. Coming back to her senses, Aurora lightly pushed off of Dave. "I think I should get back to the table." She said trying to pry her hand from under his.

Dave saw that same scared look in her eyes that he'd seen before and gently let go of her hand. She brushed passed him and made her way back to the table with Aidan. Dave turned around and found Aidan's eyes on him. Aidan just flicked a smirk when his arm wrapped around Aurora's shoulders.

"Told you." Randy's voice rang as he showed up at his friend's side.

Dave gave Aidan one last look before turning to his friend. "Another drink?" He said before making his way back through the crowd and over to the bar.

Randy shook his head and stared after his friend before following suit.

_--------------------------------------------_

_I hope I am capturing the story in the I want to. It's something different for me because of the subject at hand but I am really enjoying writing it, so I hope you all are enjoying it too. As always, don't forget to review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Dave returned home with more then a few drinks in his system. Randy stopped drinking after the second, knowing he would have to be taking his friend home. Not another word came out of the big man for the rest of the night. Dave loosened a few buttons on his shirt as he flopped on to his bed. He was irritated, drunk, and more irritated. All of that had to do with that stupid son of a bitch Aidan Scott. He knew something was going on behind closed doors and knew it wasn't anything good. The moment he closed his eyes, his cell stared to ring. He grimaced as he reached over to pick it up.

"This better be important." Was how he answered.

"What a way to greet your boss." Dave snickered at the sound of his voice.

"You wish." Dave simply stated as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "What the fuck are you doing calling?"

Aidan smiled over the phone and Dave knew it. "Soon. It'll happen soon." He mocked. "And just wanted to say good attempt back there. It didn't quite work how you wanted it, did it?" Dave gritted his teeth as he continued on. "Just let me tell you this, mother fucker. Aurora is mine, not yours."

"Really? I thought she was your wife." Dave spat over the phone.

Aidan growled. "Real funny, smart-ass." He paused for a quick second. "Continue what you're doing and I can promise you that it won't end pretty."

Dave just sighed. "Damn right it won't end pretty. So what kind of flowers do you want at your funeral?" He heard Aidan curse before hearing dial tone. He would've been amused by the whole situation, if he hadn't known what could be going on with Aurora.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Aurora could hear her husband behind the bathroom door, talking in whispers. God knows who he was talking to. Hugging the robe to her body, she walked over to the open window and just stared. Her eyes closed as the wind hit her face. A calm like feeling spread over her and almost made her smile. His face was stuck in her head. Who was he and what did he want with her? The chill he gave her, just by one single touch. She shook her head and scolded herself. Aidan would kill her if he knew the thoughts going on in her head. Just about jumping out of her skin, she watched him walk out of the bathroom. He had a sour look. Whoever he had talked to had pissed him off real good. _Just great._

"What are you doing?" He shot at her.

Aurora just swallowed. "Just getting some air." She answered quietly.

"Get in bed." He ordered in one quick threat.

Aurora obeyed and climbed into bed next to him. Her heart thumped hoping he wouldn't want to do it tonight. Thankfully, he just turned off the lights and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know never to cheat on me, right?" Aidan's voice whispered into the darkness.

Aurora just looked directly at the curtains of the window as they flapped with the wind. "Yes." She said simply.

Aidan squeezed her tightly, almost taking the breath out of her. "Because you know what would happen to you if you ever tried to pull anything like that on me." The threat echoed through the quiet bedroom.

"I'd never cheat on you, Aidan." She tried to assure. More herself then he.

Aidan smiled and felt content enough with the answer. Dave Bautista wanted to play with Aidan Scott. Big mistake, real big mistake. No one crossed him without getting hurt and that was just a pure fact.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Melina had gotten the message that her brother had left her for when she returned home. The only thing she could feel at the moment, was completely confused. Randy had told her about Dave wanting to meet with her and assured her it had nothing to do with anything personal wise. Melina flicked an eyebrow when he said that, but she hoped he was right. Melina Orton didn't need a man right now, especially after her last relationship. Four months into the engagement and she found him cheating on her with one of her best friends. Well, ex-best friend now. She could indeed say she was happy being alone for the moment.

"Nice to see you again, David." She greeted as she took a seat across from him. They'd chose a small coffee shop down the street from where Dave worked. "Still confused though as to why we're meeting in the first place." She stated as the waiter came to take her order. "Just a small cup of coffee." She ordered before she turned back to the male across from her.

Dave waited for the waiter to leave before he spoke his first words. "I know you're probably confused, but I really need to ask a favor." Melina flicked an eyebrow. "No, not that kind of favor, sweetie." Melina just gave him a 'look', but Dave just ignored it. "You know who Aidan is right?" Melina nodded. "His wife?"

Melina thought back and tried to picture her. "Oh yeah. Mrs. I am such the perfect wife." She spoke sarcastically as she watched the waiter set down her cup of coffee. "Thanks." She took a quick minute to smile up at the male.

"You don't like her?" Dave questioned, slightly amused.

"No. I've never actually met the woman, but just by being around her…" She shrugged her shoulders. "she seems too quiet for my taste. All those rich bitches, always are." She snickered as she brought the mug to her lips.

Dave couldn't help but smirk. "And what are you?"

Melina frowned at him. "I'm not rich, just privileged."

"Mm hmm." Dave mumbled. Melina was a beautiful woman, but from the moment he met her, he knew that she would more likely be his friend then a lover. Plus, he already knew who his type was.

Melina waved her hand. "So? Would you like telling me what Aurora and Aidan have to do with us meeting?"

"Well …" He started.

Melina listened closely as he explained everything to her. She about chocked on her coffee. "You want me to befriend her? And the reason would be?"

Dave sighed. "I just got through telling you why."

"Look Dave, we don't even know if Aidan is really using her as a punching bag. Getting involved in someone else's business is never a good thing." Melina pointed out.

"No reason to be blunt here." Dave spoke sarcastically. Melina just flicked a sarcastic smile his way. "If she had a friend to confide in …" He let it linger.

Melina rolled her eyes. "I don't even really like you, but yet I'm considering to do this." Dave gave a sweet smile. She stared at him with a stone face before finally taking a breath. "Fine. I'll do it …" She raised a finger before he could open his mouth. "the only reason why I am is because I always enjoy taking assholes down when needed." She finished before she grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Thanks Melina." He called after her when she started to walk away.

Melina just raised a hand without even turning around. Dave satisfied with the meeting, sat back comfortably in his chair and finished off his coffee.

_---------------------------------------------------_

Aurora just stared out the window as the car drove them to Aidan's work. He'd woken her up earlier to accompany him to work. Of course she just agreed, not wanting any of the reciprocations that came along with saying no. Aurora's eyes found his when he grabbed her hand in his. She wasn't used to her husband touching her in a loving way, unless it was for something in return. He'd been acting different for the past couple of days and even though she thanked God for his hands not hitting her, it really was making her mind wonder.

"Have Roger take you somewhere. Maybe a work-out at the local gym instead of at home?" Aurora's thoughts were broken when she looked up at her husband.

"I don't mind working out at home." She said plastering a smile on her face.

Aidan squeezed her hand tight. "You'll go."

Aurora grimaced at the pressure he put on. "I'll go." She practically begged.

"Good job." Adian loosened his grip and leaned forward to let Roger know his wife's plans.

Minutes later they were at Aidan's work. Aidan plastered a kiss on his wife's mouth before he bid her good-bye and got out of the car. Aurora wiped her mouth as she watched her husband walk inside the tall building. Roger watched her through the rearview mirror and flicked an eyebrow. Even he could tell the difference in Aidan Scott. Whatever it was, he knew it probably wasn't any good. Looking at Aurora, he shook his head. Poor girl.

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Aurora stretched herself on the gym floor, a warm-up she did everyday before working out. She wasn't really comfortable being around the number of people who occupied the building, but she would take the moment of freedom and run with it. Finishing her warm-up, she found herself a treadmill and hopped on. The last time she'd been on a treadmill was the day Dave had come by. She practically slapped herself in the face for even thinking about him again. Taking a quick drink of her water, she turned up the speed and fell into a run.

"Aurora?" A voice greeted next to her.

Aurora turned her head to see a woman smiling over at her. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

The woman put out her hand. "Melina Orton. Randy Orton's sister." She introduced.

_-------------------------------------------------------_


	7. Chapter 7

Aurora shortly found herself in a full on conversation with Randy's sister. She was surprised with herself for being able to talk to someone. Aidan would've never let her talk to somebody as long as she'd been talking to Melina. Hence the reason why she had no friends whatsoever. Good thing that he wasn't there. Aurora sat across from Melina as they chatted away at a coffee shop that sat right across from the gym. She and Melina had met here and there at company functions where she'd accompany her brother, but they never really said more then a couple of words to each other. Sitting across from her at that moment made her realize how much she missed having a social life with friends to hang out and talk with. Things she had before she became a wife. Aidan's wife that is.

"We should definitely hang out more." Melina spoke up as she took a sip of her coffee.

Aurora looked up from her thoughts. "That would be nice." She said flicking a smile.

"Well, maybe we should make a routine of this." She started. "You know, hit the gym and get a cup of coffee afterwards." She finished as she looked at the female across from her.

Aurora stayed silent for a while before she finally responded. "I usually just work out at our home gym and I don't think Aidan..." She stopped herself before she continued on.

Melina tilted her head. "You don't think Aidan would what?" She questioned.

Aurora swallowed and stood up. "I should probably get going now. It was really nice talking to you. Tell the family I say hello." She flicked a smile before she grabbed her gym bag and rushed towards the exit, not even giving Melina a chance to stop her.

Melina stared on in confusion. Okay. She wasn't one to read people well, but that woman had definitely been nervous about something. Taking another sip of her coffee, she thought back to Dave's accusations on Aidan. Maybe this time around Dave wasn't so crazy. She'd never been abused before, but a woman knew when there was something different and wrong about their fellow females.

I guess she'd have to become friends to find out. And from their conversation today she proved herself wrong and honestly found Aurora to be someone she could get along with or at least when the woman let herself be that way.

Taking that last sip of coffee, she threw some money down before grabbing her stuff and exiting the little coffee shop. She'd been to their house once or twice and somewhat knew the location. If she could figure out anything it would be in the couple's own surroundings.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Aurora bid Roger a good-bye before she sent him off. She watched until he was out of sight before she headed inside her home. She didn't mean to walk out on Melina the way she did, but she couldn't let her tongue slip. If she had, then Aidan would've found out soon enough and she would've paid for the consequences.

Throwing her gym bag by the door, she walked into the sitting room and flopped herself on the couch. She placed her hands over her face and sighed to herself. He'd taken everything away from her, even simple conversations with another person that could've possibly became a friend. Why did she put herself through this? That was a very simple answer though, because if she didn't then she would easily end up destroyed more then she already was or even worse, six feet under ground. The chills ran up her spine at the mere thought of that happening. She loved her husband. Very much. All she had to do was make him happy and everything would be fine.

The knock on the door made her jump. She scrunched her eyebrows and quickly thought back to when Dave had showed up at her home. Just the thought of him put nerves in her stomach. She shook her head, knowing she shouldn't be thinking about another man, especially someone who worked with her husband everyday. Wiping her palms over her work-out pants, she grabbed the door handle and opened it.

"Melina." She simply stated when she saw the woman that she'd walked out on standing there.

Melina smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. I hope I didn't say something to make you leave."

Aurora shook her head. "Oh no. I'm so sorry if you thought that." She apologized. "You didn't need to come all the way over here."

Melina reached her hand out to touch the woman's forearm. "It's alright. Really it is." She looked up to study the outside of the house. "Plus, I've never really had a decent tour of your home."

Aurora smiled and took the hint. "Come inside then." She directed, opening the door to accommodate the small woman's frame.

Melina walked inside and let herself study the house a little more. It definitely told her that a male had the say in the decorating. "You and Aidan did an awesome job with the place. I've been here before, but never got the chance to say that."

Aurora let her own eyes study. Too bad she had no part whatsoever in how the place looked or anything else for matter. She let it go and turned towards Melina.

"May I get you something to drink?" She asked.

Melina shook her head. "No, thank you. That coffee did it for me."

Aurora nodded her head as she took back her seat on the couch. "Just let me know when you want to go look around and I'll get up." She smirked. "I always like to have a good rest after my work-outs."

Melina smiled at her contagious smirk. No wonder why Dave liked her. One smile from her could bring any male down to his knees and something told her that she rarely got to use it.

"I hear you on that one." She stated grabbing a seat next to her.

The two stayed silent for a while. The maid had come in to ask if the two needed anything, but they politely sent her on her way. Melina leaned forward to grab one of the magazines lying on the coffee table.

"Can you believe how photo shopped these thing are?" Melina snickered as she aimlessly flicked through the fashion magazine.

Aurora leaned over to look at what she was talking about. "Wait. Don't you work for a magazine?" She questioned with a confused expression.

Melina laughed as she placed a finger over her lips. "Don't tell anyone what I just said, even though it's the total truth. It's like no wonder why women hate themselves. I guess that's why I'm only a secretary and not anything more." She remarked and immediately took in Aurora's expression.

Aurora didn't know what to say as she flicked a barely there smile. "Yeah." Was all she could say. She didn't know how many times Aidan had pointed out the fact that she'd never look as good as those models on the covers. That was the only reason he had them out, lying around. Every time she'd come into this room, his comments would ring through her head.

"Aurora. You okay?" Melina asked quickly. "I didn't say something did I?"

Aurora shook her head for the second time and smiled. "No. I'm sorry. I tend to let my mind wonder off sometimes."

Melina just nodded her head before she threw the magazine back on the coffee table. There was definitely something up and she was afraid that Dave's accusations weren't far from the truth.

"So can I get that tour now?" She asked as she rose from the couch.

Aurora quickly stood up at the question. "Oh, yes of course."

**X-x-x-x-X**

After fulling viewing the house, Aurora took Melina to the outside and to where her personal gym was located. The married female actually had a smile on her face as she walked side by side with her newly found friend.

"I still actually get lost when I walk around my own home." She laughed as they walked inside.

Melina let herself chuckle. "I could see why you would." She watched as Aurora walked through the room picking up a few things that were lying on the floor.

"Aidan never cleans up after he works out." She absently remarked as she picked up some loose clothing and towels from the floor.

Melina quirked an eyebrow at that statement as she continued to watch Aurora. Something caught her eye when Aurora bent down. A bruise just a size of a fist exposing itself on her stomach. The black and blue was fading, but it was still definitely visible. The feeling in her stomach put a scared thought in her head.

"Aurora." She simply stated her name.

Aurora quickly turned around with a smile on her face. "Yeah?" She watched as Melina made her way over to lift up her shirt. The smile quickly turned to a frown. "It was just an accident I had. I am a clumsy one." She flicked a smile, but this time to hide that scared look in her eyes.

Melina flicked her eyes up. "Let me guess. You fell." She stated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Aurora threw the garments to the ground. "Yes. I actually did. Everybody falls Melina." She stated with a faint hint of a chuckle.

"I'm not stupid Aurora. Aidan did it to you didn't he?" She questioned as she followed the female back outside.

Aurora whipped around and pointed a finger at Melina. "You don't know anything about me or my husband." She started. "And this was a bad idea. I think it's time for you to go now." She finished as she opened the front door.

Melina said nothing as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Aurora stood there holding the door open with an unreadable expression. Melina chose to say nothing as she exited from where she'd entered. The slam of the door soon followed afterwards. No one acted like that unless there was something to hide and it felt like Aurora Scott had a lot to hide.

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Forgive me if there was a lot of mistakes. I was too lazy to proof read it lol. Anywayz, either way I hope you enjoyed it._


	8. Chapter 8

Aurora let the white plush towel slip to the floor as she stepped inside the bath she'd drawn for herself. She grimaced at how sore her body was feeling. Sadly though it had nothing to do with her exercising. The nice bruise on her stomach still hurt like a bitch and the most recent one on her wrist, had left most of his fingerprints on her skin.

He'd come home earlier in a somewhat irritated mood. Every time that happened, Aurora knew something at work had gone bad; business deal, co-worker, etc. etc. It was her mistake to ask him what was wrong. It just ended up in him telling her that she just needed to shut up because she just made things worse. Apologizing didn't help either, which why the newly fresh marks on her arm burned under the hot water.

Aidan received a phone call just as they had slipped under the covers. After a few second conversation with whoever was on the other line, he hopped out of the bed and threw on some fresh clothes. Without any explanation, he exited the house and sped out of the drive-way. Aurora didn't know if she should feel relieved or a little suspicious that her husband left in the middle of the night without telling her anything, but then again he never did. She'd had her suspicions of Aidan having other women on the side, but the topic was never dared to be brought up. The only thing she'd receive were the consequences that would come with it.

The sound of the phone almost had Aurora jumping out of her skin. She cursed herself for even bringing the disturbance in there with her. Thinking it was probably Aidan calling, Aurora just absently grabbed the phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello? Mrs. Scott speaking." She answered in the formal way Aidan had taught her.

Dave grimaced at how she answered the phone. "Mr. Bautista calling." He mocked.

Aurora scrunched her eyebrows for a second to comprehend who was calling. "Dave." She stated with a hint of surprise. "Why are you calling?" She questioned quickly.

Walking into the entrance of his bedroom, Dave slipped off his work tie and took a seat on the edge of his bed. Melina had called at let him in on the visit she'd had with Aurora earlier that day. Everything from the meeting at the gym and to the point where Aurora practically kicked Melina out of her house. Reluctant she was at first, but Melina told him that she agreed with his accusations of something going on between the married couple.

"I just got home from work and needed to relax." He started as he slipped of his shoes. "What better way then with a calming voice like yours." He finished as he let his large frame lye back onto the half-made, half-messy bed.

Aurora let herself sink just a little more into the bubbles that surrounded her. "You know I'm married right?" She stated with a stern tone.

Dave cleared his throat. "You know married people can have friends right?" He said mocking her for the second time that night.

Aurora felt herself blush a little and realized that he'd made her do that a lot in the short time they'd known each other. She looked towards the entrance of the bathroom in a nervous habit as if Aidan was about to walk in at any minute.

"I really shouldn't be talking on the phone this late, Dave." She stated breaking the silence between the two.

Dave blew out a quick breath. "Really? Did daddy tell you not to do so?" He said with a hint of irritation, but let it sound more sarcastic.

Aurora closed her eyes and let her head rest against the wall of the tub. "Dave." She warned with her tone. "He's my husband. Please, don't speak about him that way." Aurora grimaced at her own words, but sadly more than so she believed them. He was her husband, that she loved.

Dave mumbled something, but let it pass. "Okay. I'm not really sorry, but I'll move on." He stated truthfully. "So what do friends usually talk about over the phone?"

The question had Aurora smiling to herself. "You're the one that called me, remember?"

"Oh yeah. My bad." He paused and pondered of what exactly to say. "Okay. Um. I'll start off simple. What are you doing?" He sighed when he finally got out something.

"Taking a bubble bath." She answered all too easily and quickly regretted she'd said anything at all.

Dave held the phone out of hearing distance and let out a painful groan. "Not exactly something a man who's been celibate for weeks now wanted to hear." The laugh over the phone had him scrunching his eyebrows. "What?"

Aurora made herself stop laughing. "Come on, Dave. I don't even really know you and know that is truly complete bullshit." She stated with a curse that had Dave raising an amused eyebrow.

"I'm seriously not lying." He wined into the phone as he grabbed the remote at the foot of the bed to click the television on. "And what a potty mouth you have." He added getting another laugh out of her.

Aurora sighed. "Okay. How long? Months?" He mumbled a 'no' which let her go on. "Weeks." There was silence for a few seconds before Dave mumbled a 'no' again. Before Aurora could keep the guessing game going, he'd already cut her off.

"Fine. It's only been about a week and a half, but that's a long time for us males." He grunted over the phone. His confession still didn't take away the vision he had of her lying in the bathtub with nothing but a few bubbles covering her naked body. He sat up quickly feeling the tightness between his legs. Maybe calling her _was_ a bad idea.

"Dave." She called out his name. "You still there?"

Dave shook himself out of his thoughts and realized that she'd said his name. "Yeah. Still here." He answered finally.

Aurora didn't know if she let out an amused sigh, but that's what it felt like. She didn't know the last time she'd actually got to talk on the phone with anyone other then her family and even when she did, it would only be for about a five minute time limit that Aidan had given her. A noise had her sitting up in the bathtub and waited to see if it had been her husband returning home, but realized it had been the wind blowing against the open window. Putting a hand to her heart she let herself slip back into the tub.

"I really should be getting off the phone now, Dave." She stated after receiving that small scare from the wind.

"Why do you sound scared when you say that, Aurora?" He questioned as he rose from the bed to walk over to his window. "If something is going on you need to tell someone."

Aurora pulled the drain out of the tub and watched as the water slowly disappeared. Grabbing the robe that was hanging on the back of the door, she wrapped it around her and walked back out into her bedroom. A lamp by her bedside guided her back to where she'd laid a simple nightgown on top of the covers.

"I'm not scared. Why do you keep insisting that something is going on?" Aurora finally spoke as she slipped the robe off to throw the nightgown over her head.

Dave swallowed hearing her fuss under the covers. "Aurora. No one is that stupid not to see what's going on behind closed doors. Bruises just don't appear."

Aurora frowned realizing that the joking and laughing was over. "I _said_ there is nothing going on. People have accidents and why the hell would you care anyways?" Snapping the light off, she pulled the covers over her and let herself sink into the pillows.

Dave stayed quiet. It wouldn't be appropriate to tell someone that you just met that you have feelings for them. Especially since you were still trying to figure out everything yourself. He didn't know if it was a sense of wanting to save someone or if it was official feelings that he needed to figure out soon before any of this went further. The fact that he wished that he was the one lying by her side when she climbed into bed probably could tell him something about something. Deciding to give up for the night, Dave sighed into the phone.

"I'll let you go." He said ending his moment of silence.

Aurora didn't know why she was disappointed to hear those words, after all she was the one that kept insisting that they'd get off the phone. Shaking her head of any thoughts that wanted to creep up, Aurora just agreed with him.

"Yeah." Was the only response she could come up with and could've kicked herself for it.

"Goodnight beautiful." He stated before Aurora heard the dial tone.

Aurora put down the phone in a slow manner. _Did he just call me beautiful?_ She didn't know the last time that she'd heard that from Aidan, her own husband. A single tear let itself roll down her cheek as she sunk back into the pillows.

And because of one single word, for the first time in forever, she slept a peaceful sleep.

_---------------------------------------------------------_


	9. Chapter 9

Such rage in his eyes. This was a look Aurora had grown accustomed to over the time they'd been married. She swallowed as he took another step towards her, stalking her with his large male figure. Aidan had walked in on what had became her nightly phone calls with a certain other male, by the name of Dave Bautista. It had all started out with that one single night. Aidan had made it a routine to keep going out every night, so she and Dave made it their routine to have that one last chat before each went to bed.

"You better tell me why the fuck I heard my wife on the phone with another man?" Aidan had returned earlier then expected and as smart as he was, waited until after the phone conversation had ended to say something about it.

Aurora gasped when he grabbed her by the wrists, slamming her against the kitchen wall. The place where he'd found her, with a smile on her face, talking to someone that wasn't her husband. "Aidan. I swear it isn't what you think." She finally got the urge to speak out as his fingers started to dig deeper into her skin.

Aidan growled as he whipped her around to throw her to the ground. "Do you think I actually believe you?" Bending down he let her have a backhand to the face. "My slut of a wife having an affair behind my back. This probably isn't the first time, is it?"

"I am not having an affair, Aidan. I swear to you. Please." Words seemed to fall on deaf ears as she received another backhand. She felt the blood sting her face, but never dared to touch it. She had to show some kind of strength. Even if it was tasting her own blood.

Aidan let her have a few more good hits, before he violently grabbed her by the hair to drag her out into the living room. She could scream, but yet Aurora knew no one would hear her. The robe she had slipped on after her bath, he tore it off. Leaving her with nothing but humility and embarrassment to wear.

"I fucking give you all the money in the world and yet that still isn't enough for you?!" Aurora couldn't sum up a fast enough response. "You want to go fuck around behind my back?! That's all good and fine Aurora, but don't think there won't be consequences."

"Please." She managed to plead. "Aidan please." No one was there to help her. Help her as he so violently shoved himself inside her. Help her as he continued to smack her around. Help her as the words he spoke cut deeper then the wounds he had given her. No one.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Melina Perez was the kind of woman you found out with her friends on a Friday night. Tonight? Well, that wasn't the case. A gut feeling had told her that something was wrong. She had the slightest idea and kept telling herself that she was just being stupid. However, the phone call that she was about to receive would tell her that the gut feeling wasn't so far fetched.

"Hello?" Melina lazily greeted. There was silence for a quick minute before Melina heard a slight whimper. "Hello? Is anybody there? If this is a prank call…"

"No. Please. Melina. Help. Please, I need help." Melina stood now at the familiar voice. "Help…" The voice repeated as what could be considered a barley their tone.

Melina caught herself pacing the floors and stopped. "Aurora? Is that you? What's wrong?" She could've asked a million questions at that moment. No response was given before Melina heard the dial tone. "Aurora…" Without any hesitation, Melina grabbed her coat and keys. Something was indeed wrong.

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Melina slammed the car door behind her and rushed up to the front door of the lavish mansion. She knocked once. Twice. Rang the doorbell. Nothing. Finally giving up, she chanced turning the doorknob and to her surprise found it unlocked.

As soon as she stepped inside, a cold chill ran down her spine. And it had nothing to do with the temperature. Her eyes scanned the disarray of what had become of the beautiful home; Furniture overturned, broken glass. A hand came to her mouth when she saw just a smear of blood on the wall. _Oh my God._

"Aurora? Aurora, are you here?" She shouted hoping to get some kind of response. There was nothing at first, but the faint sound of someone whimpering could be heard coming from the kitchen. "Aurora. If that's you, please say something." Melina shouted as she made way through the damage of what had become.

"Help." That word again. Melina finally made it through the kitchen door-way and all but fell to her knees at the sight of Aurora sprawled out on the tiled floor. Crawling her way over, Melina hesitated to reach out, afraid the woman might break if she did. "Melina." Aurora managed to whisper, when she caught sight of the woman hovering over her.

Melina swallowed as she looked down at the woman, who had somewhat developed into one of her better friends. "My God. Aurora, did he do this to you?" She questioned referring to Aidan. When Aurora said nothing, Melina cursed quietly to herself. "Damn it, Aurora. He did this to you? Where is that asshole? I'm calling the cops." Melina started to reach for her cell, but Aurora quickly grabbed her wrist.

"No. Please don't call the cops. I'm fine." Aurora tried to prove her point by sitting up on her own, but failed when the pain of Aidan's kicks to the stomach could be felt. "Don't call them, Melina. I am begging you not to." Melina looked down at her friend's hand and contemplated.

"He needs to be punished for this, Aurora. For God's sake, he could've killed you tonight." Melina tried to reason as she slowly helped her fragile friend to stand up. "Why? Why did he do this to you?" Aurora closed her eyes and shook her head. Melina grimaced at the sound of the woman sucking her teeth in, in result of the pain endured.

Aurora leaned one hand on the counter while the other one stayed on Melina's wrist. "He heard me talking to Dave on the phone. I didn't even know he was there until after we said our goodbyes."

Melina felt the sting of the tears that had formed. "He did this to you because of a phone conversation? Aurora, I have to call the cops. He cannot get away with this." Aurora shook her head again as she whipped her eyes around to finally look at Melina.

"Damn it, Melina. Don't fucking call the cops. I'll be fine." Aurora cut her off before she could even attempt to say anything in response. "I won't press charges." That one statement had Melina staring a hole through her. "I do not care what you think should be done. I will not send my husband to jail." Melina pushed her hand away and started to pace up and down the kitchen floor.

Melina brushed away the single tear that had fallen. How could one do this to another human being? Especially someone you took your vows with. She could've all but called Dave crazy when he first laid out everything for her, but seeing first hand what Aidan had done to his wife. And over a phone call? It was sickening to even think about what more he was capable of. Turning back, she grabbed Aurora's hand.

"You may not let me call the cops on him, but I am not letting you stay here Aurora." Aurora tried to protest as Melina started on her way out of the kitchen. "I could all but take you right now Aurora, so don't even try to fight me on this." When they reached the door-way, Melina realizing Aurora wore nothing but a torn robe slipped off her coat and wrapped it around Aurora, who all but tried to pull back.

"I can't leave, Melina. He'll find me. He'll kill me." The vision of her husband from earlier was all too fresh on her mind. "I shouldn't have called you."

Melina sighed. "But you did, Aurora." She started as she held on to the grip of the doorknob. "You wanted my help and even if now you don't want it, you're going to get." Melina saw the tears form in her friend's eyes. "Do you think I am just going to sit by while my friend's husband beats her like a fucking rag doll? Over a phone call at that." Melina just watched her friend break down and all she could do was reach over to wrap her into a hug. "You're a friend to me, Aurora. Please remember that." She tried to assure.

Aurora continued to cry. "I'm just so scared, Melina. I'm so scared." And Melina knew it too, by the way the woman shook in her arms.

"You'll be safe with me. I promise you." Melina tried to assure, probably more to herself than to Aurora. When she knew Aurora wasn't going to fight any longer, she led them out of the house and into her car. "Where did he go?" She finally asked as she started the car.

Aurora even grimaced in pain as she attempted to slip her seat belt on. "He just left in a rage. I don't know where he went." Feeling defeated, Aurora cursed to herself as she let the belt slam against the car window.

Melina reached over and slipped it around her. "You need to go the hospital." She stated. "But you won't." She finished before Aurora could say it herself. "I can call my mom. She's a nurse back in St. Louis." When Aurora just looked at her and nodded, Melina put the car in drive and sped off, hoping that she'd never have to go back into that hellhole again.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_


	10. Chapter 10

Aurora woke up when she felt the car come to a stop. The more time passed by, the more sore and pain she felt from what her husband had did to her. It even hurt to open her eyes. But when she did, she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she looked over at Melina.

"Where are we? This isn't your place." Aurora pointed out. Melina flicked a smile when she finally looked over at her.

"How would you know? You've never been to my place." Melina pointed out herself.

Aurora sighed. "Because I know you live in a condo. This isn't a condo. Where are we Melina?" She repeated herself as she put a hand over her uneasy stomach.

Melina licked her lips and reached over to lye a hand over Aurora's. "I promised that you'd be safe. But I know I can't do that by myself." She stopped to sigh. "There is someone who can though." She finished as she gave Aurora's hand a light squeeze.

Aurora opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it when the passenger door opened. She turned to see Dave standing there. "Take me back home. I can't stay here with him." Aurora protested as she reached to shut the car door.

Dave, with his massive hand stopped her attempt and got a glare in return. "What the hell happened to you Aurora?" He finally questioned when he studied the black and blue bruises forming on her delicate skin. "He did this to you?"

Melina climbed out of the car before Aurora could throw any snide comments her way. "She really needs to be looked at. I'm going to go inside and call my mother." Dave just nodded before he turned back his focus on the woman still inside the car.

"Do you want me to carry you or can you manage on your own?" He asked as he crotched down to be eye to eye with her. She just stared straight ahead and said nothing. "Damn it, Aurora. Why did he do this to you?" Aurora swallowed before finally flicking her eyes towards his.

"He heard us talking on the phone earlier. Waiting until after to make himself known." Her eyes closed as she let her head fall back against the head rest. "I can't be here, Dave. He'll find me and …" Dave shushed her before she could even finish.

"I will not let anything happen to you Aurora. I promise you that." He assured as he gently took her hand in his. "Now can you manage the walk on your own?" Aurora unbuckled her seatbelt and nodded. Dave watched as she struggled just to turn in her seat. He wanted to be angry, but just seeing her in such a state told him to hold off. When she groaned, he didn't hesitate to pick her up. "My God. What the hell did he do to you?"

Aurora sighed in frustration as he scooped her up in his arms. "I said I could walk on my own." Dave ignored her as he shut the car door with the heel of his foot. "Dave …" Dave shook his head when she started.

"You'll be fine. I will not let anything happen to you." He stated as he pushed open the front door with a broad shoulder. "Right now, we need to get you checked out. Is anything broken? Sprained?" He questioned one after another.

Aurora shook her head as he carried her up the stairway. "I don't think so. I just feel really sore. My head hurts." She finished as she wrapped her arms around his neck to rest her head on his chest. Not that she'd admit it, but she felt safe in his arms. Safe and protected. "Where's Melina?"

"Right here." Melina made herself known at the door-way of Dave's bedroom. "I called my mom. She's going to go on break and then call me back." She flicked a smile as she watched Dave so gently lye Aurora down on his bed. "I also talked to Randy. He said he's going to stop by before going home." Dave just gave her a mere nod of the head as he searched through his closet for something Aurora could wear for the night.

Aurora took a deep breath as she adjusted herself to sit up. "You didn't tell him did you? I mean what if he goes and tells Aidan everything?" Fear rang throughout her tone of voice. Melina and Dave just 'looked' at each other.

"He won't say anything, Aurora. He's my brother and he hates Aidan just as much as we all do." Aurora quickly looked away. "You don't hate him?" She questioned reading the expression on her friend's face.

Aurora just closed her eyes. "He's my husband." Was all she stated before she let herself lye back down on the bed.

Dave growled in response. He'd stayed calm long enough. "That fucking bastard all but beats you to an inch of your life, but yet you still love him? What the hell is wrong with you Aurora? For God's sake, he beat you over a mere phone call." Melina cringed, but kept her mouth shut. All she did was look away as Dave crossed over to the opposite side of the bed.

Aurora tightened her jaw as the unbelievable pain in her ribs throbbed. "Not right now Dave. I left didn't I?" She gave a cold glare as she let a loud groan escape her mouth.

Dave tightened his own jaw as he told himself to shut his mouth. He climbed on to the bed and scooted in closer to Aurora. "Where does it hurt?" He questioned as he gently put pressure on her stomach. He watched her grimace and pressed harder until she shouted out loud, with curses following soon after.

"What the fuck are you doing?! That fucking hurt. Asshole." Dave held back the grin. It was always very rare to hear Aurora curse, so when she did you couldn't help but be amused by it.

Melina hid a smile behind her hand before turning her expression to a serious one again. "Broken ribs?" She questioned looking over at Dave. Aurora cursed again when Dave put pressure on her again. "Aurora, what exactly did he do to you?"

Aurora took a few deep breaths. "Please. Just leave me the fuck alone. I'm tired. Sick and tired." She said all too cold. Melina shook her head as she stood. She gave Dave one last look before she left the twosome alone in the bedroom.

Dave studied every single wound and cursed at every one. "Why do you let him do this to you? Please. Just tell me that much." Dave made her look at him, as he held her chin in his hand. "Why Aurora?" He repeated.

"He's my husband and I love him. I loved him when I married him and I still love him now." She gently brushed away Dave's hand as he reached to wipe the tear that had fallen. A few moments passed before she finally broke down. "I don't know what to do, Dave. I love him, but yet I'm so scared. Just so scared."

Dave's heart broke as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll repeat it as many times as you want Aurora. You're going to be okay. I'll keep you safe." He swallowed hard as he let her continue to cry. His heart was broken for many reasons, but the one that hurt the most was hearing her say that she still loved him.

_He doesn't love you Aurora, but I do._

_-------------------------------------------------------_


	11. Chapter 11

Aurora woke up that next morning and panicked a little. She let herself calm down after remembering the night before. Her husband was probably going ballistic and probably had been through out the night. What if he did find her? What would happen if he did? Aurora curled into the fetal position at the thought of it. Almost jumping out of her skin she turned to see Dave walk through the door-way. She sat up when she saw the tray of food he was carrying with him.

"You made breakfast for me?" Aurora put a hand to her heart as she looked up at Dave.

Dave smiled. "I usually have someone cooking for me, but I thought I'd give it a shot." Aurora returned the smile as he placed the tray in front of her. "If you want anything else just let me know." He finished as he took a step back.

"Thank you. I honestly don't think I've ever had breakfast in bed before." Taking a strong sip of the orange juice as she said so. She spotted the look on Dave's face and frowned. "Don't give me that look. I don't need or want anymore lectures."

Dave shrugged as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. "I didn't say anything." He started. "Just wondering what kind of husband doesn't give his wife breakfast in bed."

Aurora directed her own personal 'look' at him. "I am seriously not in the mood. And I am sure he has once or twice. I've just probably forgotten." She stated before stuffing her mouth with a piece of toast. "Look Dave. Can we just have a conversation without mentioning him?"

Dave cleared his throat to make a snide remark but quickly shut his mouth. "How are the ribs feeling?" He questioned conceding with her request of changing the subject.

"They feel a little better. Just when I turn a certain way it's like blinding pain." Dave reached to grab her hand. "I'm sure they'll heal soon." She said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Melina's mother called in a request with one of the doctor's over here. He should be here anytime." He held on to her hand when she stiffened up. "It'll be okay, Aurora. I promise."

Aurora closed her eyes and nodded. "I trust you. I just don't trust anyone else."

Dave moved the tray out of her way as he stood. "Let's get you up. Maybe a walk outside will clear your head." Her body stiffened again. "In the backyard." She actually let herself smile as she slowly climbed out bed.

Aurora let Dave lead the way. Never letting go of her hand as he did. Just a simple gesture, but yet it meant so much to her for some reason. The brightness of the sun was blinding but she quickly adjusted. She let herself be in awe of the beautiful garden that was his backyard. Some sort of scene you would only picture coming out of those romantic novels.

"I honestly wouldn't have pictured you as the garden having type." Aurora chuckled a little as she tilted her head to look up at him.

Dave smirked as he sat her down on one of the provided benches. "It was my mother who actually came up with the idea. I have no creative sense when it comes to things like this, so I said what the hell. Plus, it's like a little reminder of home every time I come out here."

Aurora struggled to cross her legs, but eventually got there. "I'm always learning something new about you. But I did pinpoint you as a momma's boy." Dave looked astonished by the comment, but gave in as he nodded his head and sighed. "Being a momma's boy is good thing. Take joy in it." She credited as she gave his knee a gentle pat. Dave started to say something but was interrupted by the sound of a car door slamming. "Who's that?" Aurora asked quickly grabbing his hand.

Dave stood. "It's just the doctor. Melina and Randy are with him." Aurora let out a sigh of relief but still scowled for the fact that the doctor was there to see her. "Let's go." He politely ordered as he helped her back up.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Aurora screamed out bloody murder as the doctor pressed his hand against her ribs. Both Randy and Dave held on to either hand and cringed every time her grip tightened. Melina was playing nurse to the doctor.

"How's your breathing? Any struggle?" Aurora shook her head. The doctor looked at everyone for conformation and they all too shook their heads. "I'm going to prescribe you with some medication." He lifted the notepad out of his white lab coat as he started to write. "Coughing and taking as many deep breaths as you can will help prevent lung collapse and in some cases pneumonia." He finished as he ripped off the paper, handing it to Aurora.

All three just stared on. "That's it?" Melina commented. "No bandages. Splints?"

The doctor just laughed. "That's all in the movies honey." He stood as Melina frowned behind his back. "If there's anything you need, here's my card." Aurora smiled as she took the card out of his hand.

"Thank you doctor. I really do appreciate you coming." Aurora spoke for the first time.

The doctor smiled and gave a slight nod. "Mrs. Orton is a good friend of mine. Friend's of hers are friends of mine."

Both Randy and Melina saw him off. Laughing when they re-entered the house. "I think mother has some explaining to do the next time we see her." Randy commented as Aurora and Dave just looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders.

Before anyone could speak again, there was another knock on the door. Everyone in the room looked at each other. Randy took a peak through the window. He shook his head as he directed the 'look' towards Dave.

Aurora saw it too and stood up quickly. "Oh my God. It's Aidan isn't it?!" Melina crossed over to her and gentle dragged her back towards the kitchen. "Melina…"

"They'll deal with it, Aurora. It'll be okay." She tried to assure. Both to herself and Aurora. "It'll be fine." She repeated as she two women wrapped their arms around each other.

Dave cleared his throat before opening up the front door. Two men dressed in a suit and tie both showed their badges. "Can I help you two out with something?" He asked all too calmly for the situation he was in.

"I'm Detective Michaels. Mr. Levesque is my partner here." The first guy spoke as he slipped his badge back into his pocket. "We're here to talk about the disappearance of Mrs. Scott."

_-------------------------------------------_


	12. Chapter 12

Dave led the suited men into his living room. They both took a seat at the same time. Dave and Randy shared a 'look' before they too sat down. Nothing was said as the men stared each other down. Detective Michaels was the first to open his mouth as his partner continued to stare.

"Aurora Scott has been missing since last night and her husband thinks you had something to do with it. Is that true Mr. Bautista?" Michaels asked getting straight to the point.

_Missing. That son of a bitch._ "I bet he does. No sir, I have not had any contact with Mrs. Scott within the twenty-four hours." Dave answered as he lied through his teeth.

Michaels made a pained face. "Call me Shawn. Sir makes me sound old." Dave gave a slight nod of his head. "You wouldn't be lying to me would you Mr. Bautista?" He continued.

Dave gave a slight hint of a smirk. "Call me Dave. Mister is too formal." He mocked the detective. Shawn just smirked back. "And no. I wouldn't be lying to you."

"Mind if I take a look around the house?" The second male questioned as he stood now. He turned to Randy and Dave. "Name is Paul by the way." He stated with a slick smirk.

"Be my guest." Dave indicated with the wave of his hand.

Randy just stayed where he was and kept his mouth shut. He had no idea how Dave was keeping his cool. Aurora was in the house. If they'd find her, everyone would be in deep shit. Randy flicked his eyes up when he felt another pair staring him down. Shawn scooted forward.

"You're Randy Orton." He pointed out as Randy gave a nod. "Is your friend Dave lying here? Both of you could be in serious trouble if I find out you haven't been honest." He informed.

Randy cleared his throat. "You don't have to point out the obvious detective." He started. "My friend Dave here has never been a good liar anyways. You'd be able to tell if he was."

Shawn flicked his eyes between the two men before standing to join his partner in the search of the house. "Why would Mr. Scott name you a suspect?" He directed towards Dave as he made his way around the room. "He seemed adamant that you were involved somehow."

"Mrs. Scott and I have become good friends. If I knew any better, she probably ran away on her own will." Shawn flicked an eyebrow as he turned around. "I'd always see her sporting a new bruise every time I got the chance to see her." That statement had the attention of both men.

"So you're saying Mr. Scott beats her?" Paul questioned before his partner could.

Dave gave a slight shrug. "She'd never directly tell me so."

Paul took a seat back on the couch. "What is your relationship with Mr. Scott?"

"We don't have one other than that we work for the same company." Dave answered smoothly.

Paul turned to Randy. "And you Mr. Orton?"

Randy pointed to his friend. "We've shared a few drinks before, but other then that I could care less for the man."

The two detectives shared a 'look' as Paul stood up again. "Shawn. Anymore you want to ask or add?" He looked back at Dave and Randy. "I think we've taken enough of their time." He added.

Shawn stepped beside his partner. "I think that'll be all for today."

Dave and Randy stood. "Tell Mr. Scott I send my greatest wishes." Dave announced as he opened the door for the two detectives. "Hopefully she'll turn up soon."

Shawn and Paul turned back for a quick second. "We'll do that and let's hope so." After the two men heard the door click shut. "They know more then they're telling." Paul stated as they got back into their car.

Shawn just looked at him. "I'm more interested to find out if Mr. Scott really does like to use his wife as a punching bag." Paul made an amused face. "Pay a visit to him next?" He questioned.

Paul slipped his seatbelt on. "It'd be a pleasure to."

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Dave made sure to lock the front door before he made way back into the living room. That couldn't have gotten anymore close then that. That stupid son of a bitch wanted to play dangerous. Bad choice on his part. Aidan Scott was smart. But Dave Bautista was even smarter.

"Where are they at?" Randy questioned out loud.

It took Dave a second to figure out what he was talking about. "Melina. Aurora." He called out.

There was silence for a quick minute before Melina stepped out first with Aurora in toe. "One of them almost found us. We were hiding in the hall closet. He stopped right in front of it." Melina made known as they joined the two men back in the living room. "What do we do now?"

"We just play along." Dave stated all too calmly. The other three just stared at him. "If we do anything else, they'll get more suspicious then what they already are." He added.

Aurora sighed as she let herself plop on to the couch. "Maybe I should just go back home. I don't want to get any of you involved in this." Melina crotched down in front of her friend. "You could get in trouble. Aidan is a known man and will do whatever it takes…" Melina waved her off.

"We're not letting you go back to him Aurora. Whatever we have to do to keep you safe, we are going to do it. Dave knows what he's doing." Melina turned to look at the male behind her.

Randy stepped forward. "That son of a bitch needs to be taught a lesson. And we will make sure that he gets taught good." Aurora frowned and looked away. "I'm sorry…" He started.

Aurora shook her head. "I know you guys don't like him. I can't change that fact. I just wish it didn't have to be this way. If only he would change and be the husband I know and love." The glistening in her eyes showed the tears that wanted to burst.

Dave grabbed her free hand. "Let's get you back up to bed. You need more rest." Aurora just looked up at him and nodded. Grabbing his hand, she let him lead the way back upstairs.

"I want that son of a bitch dead." Melina spoke harshly.

Randy cleared his throat. "Get in line."

_-----------------------------------------------------------_


	13. Chapter 13

_Happy V-Day everyone! Hope you all have/had an awesome day. Single or taken. XD_

_--------------------------------------------------_

Aurora stepped quietly out of the bedroom. There was no sign of Dave as she made way down the staircase. Pulling the borrowed robe closer to her body, Aurora continued down the long hallway. Coming upon an open door that led to what looked like a basement, Aurora took it upon herself to make her way down the narrow built stairs. She stopped mid-way when she caught sight of Dave. An amused eyebrow flicked up as she watched Dave pull himself up on a metal bar with such ease. The shushed sound of him counting could only be heard if a person was near-by. Aurora swallowed at the fact that he didn't have a shirt on either. _Sweet Jesus._

"You enjoying the view?" Aurora gasped when the statement was made. Dave let himself smirk as he let his feet hit the floor. "Could you throw me a water bottle?" He questioned.

Aurora shook her head, before turning towards the built in fridge. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." She started her way back up the stairs, before Dave called out a protest. Aurora hesitantly turned back toward him and just stared.

"I know you exercise, but you need more muscle on those puny little arms." Aurora opened her mouth in shock as Dave grabbed her hand, leading her down into the built in gym. "We'll start you out with the light weights." Aurora frowned at him, but took the offered weights.

"I'm not even dressed in appropriate attire." She started. Feeling the weights in her hand, she looked up at Dave and frowned even more. "These are only five pounds, Dave." The male gave a shrug. "You really don't give me any credit do you?" Dave was the one who frowned this time.

"Oh, I give you credit. It's you who doesn't give yourself enough credit." He commented as Aurora gave him a quick glare. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and continue. Since I was so rudely interrupted." Dave let out a little chuckle when she gasped at him for the second time. "I'm kidding Aurora. You really need to get a sense of humor." He added.

Aurora gave a sarcastic laugh as she turned to the male. "These may be only five pounds, but I'm sure they make for a good weapon." Dave stayed confident as he took a step towards her. "You think I'm kidding. I'm not." She warned as he continued towards her. "Dave." She sternly stated.

"Do it then." He begin to taunt. Aurora swallowed as he closed the open space between them. She jumped as he grabbed her wrists. That all too familiar scared look returned to sit as an expression on her face. A look that he'd come all to familiar with himself. "Do something." He continued to taunt as he begin to back her against the wall.

"Dave, you're really scaring me right now. Please stop." Aurora felt her voice crack as she hesitated to look up at the male's face. "You're hurting me." She said in a hushed tone.

Dave tilted his head and just stared at the woman in front of him. "Did you ever tell him to stop?" Aurora flicked her eyes up at him. "Did you ever tell Aidan to stop? Did you ever tell him that he was hurting you?" Aurora's eyes begin to glisten as she felt herself pinned against the wall now. "Come on Aurora. Do something about. Do it."

Aurora closed her eyes as the flashes begin. The yelling. The screaming. The tears. The pain of his fist pounding into her skin. The taste of her own blood. A taste that she had come too accustomed to. Stop. She told him to stop. He wouldn't listen. Her protests went unheard." The feeling of Dave shaking her, had her eyes opening again. "Get off me. Damn it. Get off me." Her hands pushed against his broad chest, but it was no use. Giving up, she let her head fall onto his chest. "I can't. I can't do it. I'm sorry." She started to cry.

Dave wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. "You can do it Aurora. You have to and you will. We're here to help you." Holding her at arm's length, he gave an intense stare. "Do you want to do it Aurora? Or do you want to go back to him? If you do, I'll back off right now."

Aurora swallowed hard and felt her heart jumping as his eyes continued to bore into her. Without any thought. But with all of her want, Aurora pulled his head down, pressing her lips against his. "I want you. Dave, I want you." She spoke breathlessly against his lips.

Dave could feel his stomach turn at the statement. "Please tell me you're serious, because damn it Aurora…" Aurora shushed him with a finger pressed against his lips.

"I said I want you. I don't think I could be anymore serious then that." Aurora groaned as Dave wrapped her around him. When Dave started up the stairs, Aurora shook her head. "In here. I want to stay in here." Dave just gave an amused look as Aurora laughed. "Just make me forget. I just want to forget." Her expression turned serious again as Dave obeyed the order. Pushing her back against the wall, the lack of what they were still wearing was hastily shed to the floor.

She told him to make her forget and that's exactly what intended to do.

_------------------------------------------_


	14. Chapter 14

Aurora couldn't help the smile as she looked up at the man currently lying beside her. She'd just committed adultery with a man she barely even knew, but yet felt like she could spend forever with him. What she'd just done, was a sin, but considering her husband could've been the devil himself, she really didn't feel all that guilty. Peace. She'd finally gained some peace within herself. Tracing her fingers across the man's bare chest, she sighed. "So, that was great."

Dave couldn't have said it better himself. It had surpassed what he had already knew was going to be a great experience. It'd just made him love her, that much more. And he knew there was something going on in her end too, even if she didn't want to express it out loud. He'd felt it. "Yeah. It really was." His voice in a husked tone as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "No regrets?" He knew he didn't, but she was in a different situation, and he just needed to ask.

Aurora just stared quietly for a while, before she shook her head. "No regrets." She finally answered. It was true too. Nothing else seemed to matter, but the two of them, at that moment. Her current situation had been forgotten and if it could stay that way, she'd be gladly thankful. "You?" She returned the question.

The male ran a finger lightly across her lips. "Never."

Aurora closed her eyes and smiled at his subtle touch. "Can we stay here forever?"

Dave wished he could tell her the answer she wanted to hear, but reality was still out there, and for them, it currently wasn't a very good one. Aidan was still in the picture, by the looks of it, it looked like it'd stay that way, unless someone took him down. Dave's jaw tightened just at the thought. He was going to protect Aurora in anyway he could. Taking down her husband was the very first on his list.

The woman sighed and rolled over to her side of the bed. Ignoring the fact that he hadn't answered her question. "You've went and got me all exhausted." Glancing at the bedside clock, Aurora pulled the covers over her. "And it's not even noon yet."

Dave chuckled at that as he leaned over to rest a kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep. You deserve it." He ordered in a polite and sweet manner, before stepping out of bed and into a pair of jeans. "I'll be downstairs, if you need me." He said it as he threw a wife beater over his head.

Aurora slid over to the middle of the bed as she stared at her lover getting dressed. "You deserve to sleep too. You work enough." The comment wasn't meant to be harsh, but considering Aidan, Aurora couldn't help but sound just a little bitter.

Dave decided to ignore it. "I'll come check on you in a little bit." Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he kissed her forehead again. "Close those tired eyes, baby." He hushed the words as he stroked her hair. It didn't take long before she was out. He smiled at her sleeping state, before quietly exiting the room.

There was business to do, and it had nothing to do with work.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Melina stared intently at herself through the car mirror. She was a beautiful woman. There was no denying that fact. She just hoped it was going to help her through what she was about to do. Stepping out of her car, Melina took a deep breath. She took a quick moment to compose herself, before she started up the drive and up to the front door. Raising a shaky finger, Melina rang the doorbell once, knocked too, for the assurance that she had been heard.

"Mel, what do I owe this pleasant visit?

Melina cringed at his nickname for her, but put on brave face as she leaned against the door way in a seductive and inviting matter. "Do I need a reason?" She gave her best smirk now.

The male licked his lips in a hungry manner as he gave her a long once over. "Not really, but I know your brother, and I know his best friend is hiding my wife." Melina saw the fire in his eyes when he said it. "You really don't want to play games with me, Mel." It was a cocky smirk.

Melina rolled her eyes, acting unimpressed by the statement. "You're going to worry about my brother and his friend right now?" She huffed a little. "I got all dressed up for you and you're just going to reject me, because of your little hoe of a wife?" The male flicked an amused eyebrow. She knew so many things were running through his head at that moment. Sick things. But she knew she had to do this. Do this for her friend.

Aidan directed with his arm for her to come inside. "How about dinner then? You did take the time out to get all dolled up for me." There was that smirk again.

"How about dessert first?" Melina could play along with the best of them. Because what better way to get information on Aurora's husband, then to be directly involved with him? She knew it was crazy. But if it'd set her friend free from her misery, then she had to do it. No matter what.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Randy had showed up at Dave's place that evening in a panic about his sister. He'd called her a dozen times, but she hadn't returned any of his calls. Dave had been in the process of cooking dinner, while Aurora occupied the living room with a book in hand. She'd been the one to open the door to a pale faced Orton. Guiding him into the living room, while calling out Dave's name, she made the male take a seat on the couch. Ordering him to take a deep breath as they waited for Dave to join them.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Dave asked after Randy informed the twosome about Melina.

Randy sighed. "Early this morning. She said she was doing fine, it didn't sound like anything was wrong." The blue eyed male ran a hand lazily over his face. "It's not like her. Not to return my phone calls." Aurora placed a comforting hand on the male's shoulder, sending a worried look of her own toward Dave, who currently sat in silence.

"She wouldn't do anything stupid, Randy. Not even for me." Aurora tried to assure. At least she was hoping.

Dave sighed as he tried to let himself think. Would Melina really risk herself and get involved with Aidan? He shook his head at the thought. She wouldn't be that crazy to do something like that. Or was she? "Do Aidan and Melina really know each other that well?"

Both Randy and Aurora looked up at the sudden question. Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue what my sister does with her personal life, but yeah, I guess they've talked a few times." He snickered a little at the thought. "I always had to cut it off when he wanted to start flirting with her. I wasn't having that shit." He shook his head in disgust, before he stared directly at Dave. "You think she's with him?" His worried expression returned quickly.

"I don't want to think so, but I do have to consider it."

"I can't let her do that. I have to go back." Aurora started as she stood. "It's all good and fine that you guys want to protect me, but I'm not going to let someone risk anything for me. Especially a friend." Both Randy and Dave stared and quickly stood when Aurora made way toward the front door.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You're not going anywhere. If anyone is going to deal with Aidan, it's going to be me." Aurora glared when Dave grabbed her arm. "You're not going back there, Aurora." The order was straight and direct. No room for any kind of objection.

"He could hurt her Dave."

Randy stepped forward. "Even though I'm worried sick about her, I know Melina can take care of herself." Aurora looked away sadly. "We'll take care of it, Aurora. There would be no need to put you back in that kind of danger."

Aurora nodded as she wiped a quick tear away. The look was stern as she looked at the two men. "You better think of something real quick, because I want her here safe and sound." They both tried to speak, but Aurora shook her head. "Because if you don't, I'm really not going to give a fuck if you want me to go back or not." With that said, Aurora composed herself as best as she could. "I'll go check on dinner." Was all that was said before she brushed past the two males.

Randy was staring at the floor when he spoke. "You ready to take that son of a bitch down?"

Dave stared down the empty hallway. "More than."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	15. Chapter 15

Dave got out of his car and showed purpose as he stalked toward the all too familiar front door. Staying quiet, Randy followed closely behind his best friend. They didn't have a clue as to what the plan was, but they did know that vengeance was being sought.

Expecting to have to tear the door down, Dave found it remotely surprising to see it cracked open. He looked back at Randy, who just shrugged in return. Quietly stepping in, both men prepared themselves, as if they were ready to face the devil. But Aidan was nowhere to be found.

"Melina." Randy exclaimed when he saw his sister. Melina let out a gasp of air as Randy relieved her of the duck tape placed perfectly over her mouth. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Melina just shook her head. "It's like he knew." Was all she gave.

"Where is he?" Was the first thing to come out of Dave's mouth upon arriving. Melina looked up with him with tears in her eyes. It was Dave's turn to shake his head. "Mel…"

"I'm sorry, Dave. I tried to stop him."

Dave didn't miss a step as he hurried out of the house. Randy quickly untied the rope around Melina's wrists. After freeing her, Randy grabbed her hand and hurried out to catch up with Dave, but the screech of his tires left them in a cloud of dust. "Damn it." Randy cursed.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He could've gave a last fuck if there were ten cop cars behind him. He barely had even noticed the one that had been on his tail since God knows when. And for all Dave knew, he could keep on following. There was no way he could waste time right now, Aurora's life was on the line. _Why the fuck did I leave her alone. Stupid. Fucking stupid._ Dave pounded his fist against the steering wheel as the guilty thoughts ran through his head. "Please be okay, Aurora."

The red and blue lights became brighter and the sound of the siren became just that much louder as Dave finally came to a stop in front of his house. He heard the voice yelling at him, but it wasn't registering. His mind was on getting into that house and hopefully to see Aurora still there, safe and sound. "Aurora!" He called out as soon as he stepped inside. No answer.

"Mr. Bautista!" The voice growled from behind.

Dave growled right back. "It was you that was following me?" He turned to face the familiar detective. "How much did he pay you to stalk me out?"

Paul Levesque not any less intimidated by Dave brushed a hand over his scruff. "I'm not your enemy Bautista." He made it clear, but Dave still wasn't backing down. "You lied to my partner and I. We had all the reason to suspect you."

"I don't have time for this shit." Dave exhausted as he gave up on finding Aurora. His fist clenched and it took everything for him not to pound it into something. He'd definitely take pleasure on doing so to the annoyance standing behind him. "She's fucking gone. Where are your detective skills now, Levesque?" The frustration showed as his guilty conscience weighed all to heavily on him now. "I swear to fucking God, if anything happens to her…"

Paul sighed. "Aidan is her husband. We can't do anything about it."

Dave just shook his head. "No, you can't." He started. "But you could've."

Before Paul could respond to that, his partner's presence showed up at his side. "He was just doing his job, Dave." Dave gave a sarcastic laugh as he brushed past the two detectives to step back out into the night. "We've got police trying to track them down right now." Shawn tried to assure the big man. Out of the two, Shawn was the more compassionate one. Because with a partner like Paul Levesque, someone had to stay cool headed.

"Do you think that's just going to make me feel better?"

"It's the best we can do right now."

_The best we can do right now? They really cannot be serious right now._ "The best you can do right now?" He stalked back toward the two detectives. "Are you fucking kidding me?" His jaw clenched and before he let himself do anything stupid, Dave turned back on his heel and to his car.

"Where in the hell do you think your going." Paul questioned as he followed Dave.

Dave shot a look over his shoulder. "You two want to do a shit job on this, that's fine with me, but I'm going to find her. I'll kill that motherfucker if it's the last thing I do."

"That's not a smart idea." Shawn put his two sense in again. Dave ignored the remark. "We'll help you." He offered now, as both Dave and Paul looked his way. "It's the least we can do."

Paul laughed. "You're not serious?" The look that Shawn gave, told him that he was all too serious. "This is not in the job description, Shawn. That's why we have patrol out there looking for her."

"If this was Stephanie or Aurora?" Was all Shawn asked.

Paul rolled his eyes. "That's different, Shawn. She isn't Dave's wife."

Dave clicked his heels on the pavement in an impatient way. "I don't need or want your help anyway." Shawn stopped him again. "Damn it, no! I'm wasting precious time right now!"

Paul snickered and looked away. He cursed himself for even wanting to help this all too high and mighty son of a bitch, but there he was, waving a hand to direct his partner back into their unmarked car. "_You_ follow _us_." He directed at Dave, who just barely even glared his way before finally getting back in his car. "And no words will be spoken either." That, directed to his partner.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	16. Chapter 16

_So, I was finally inspired to make graphics for my stories, thanks to Vera. If you'd like to check them out, I posted them all on my profile page here, OR you can view them over at Vera's myspace page. :)_

_And as always, hope you enjoy the read!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aurora cried out, when it was a struggle to open her eyes. The bright light didn't help any either. What had happened? Where was she? Everything just seemed to be a blur. But, when she heard his voice, everything began to click again.

"There she is." He exaggerated in a sweet and sickening tone. "Never thought you were going to wake up."

"Maybe, I shouldn't have." A grimace, as she rubbed at her eyes again. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Aidan wagged his finger at her. "You always did ask too many questions."

"They'll find me." The laugh sent chills down her spin. "Dave won't stop until he does." He looked at her, with a deathly glare, at the mention of his nemesis' name. "This is all because of him, isn't it?"

"You're mine, Aurora." He said it, too calm, too cool for her liking. "And you always will be. No matter what."

"Why are you doing this, Aidan? You brought everything upon yourself." She watched him snarl like a dog. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Aurora had no time to react, as his hand wrapped around her neck.

"You made me do all those things. You, Aurora." He squeezed and she whimpered in response.

"None of this would be happening, if you would've just fucking listened to me!" Aidan watched in satisfaction, as the blood started to drain from his wife's face. "I never wanted to hurt you." His voice calm, and in a twisted way, filled with sympathy too. "I love you, Aurora."

"Please …" Aurora barely managed. Her hands clawed at his face in desperation, but it was of no use. He was stronger than her, and always had been.

"Don't be afraid, baby." He cooed. "I told you, we'd be together forever."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Melina climbed out of the taxi in a hurry, Randy following suit. Melina barely even noticed the taxi speed off. "How did you know of this place?" Randy questioned, staring up at the barely lit motel sign.

"Aurora …" She started to explain. "I remember her mentioning it. Something about, Aidan bringing her here, when they'd have their _personal_ getaways." Melina cursed to herself, noticing the office being closed. "What kind of fucking motel is this?"

Randy just stared. "All the money in the world, this is where he brings her?" Even _that_ scared a man of Randy Orton's stature.

"There!" Melina pointed out in a loud whisper, making Randy nearly jump out of his skin. "That's Aurora's car, parked over there."

"I'm calling Dave."

"No."

"What?" Randy looked at his sister in disbelief.

"He has cops on his tail. It'd be too big of a scene."

Randy started to protest, until he saw the silhouette of a male, crossing by one of the room windows. He ducked his sister out of sight. "Did you see that?" Melina shook her head. "There's somebody in that room, just ahead of us."

"Aurora."

"I need to call Dave."

"No."

"Melina …" But Randy wasn't quick enough to stop her, from breaking out of his grasp. If it hadn't already, all hell was about to break loose. "Son of a bitch." He whispered harshly to himself, before retreating after his sister.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dave sat impatiently on the hood of his car, as he watched, in his opinion, the two numb nuts for detectives talk seriously into their cell phones. How in the hell were they supposed to find Aurora this way? Just fucking standing around, wasn't helping anything. If he had a gun at that moment, he didn't know if he'd shoot himself or the two blonde haired partners. "What in the hell are we doing?" His thoughts, finally spoken out loud.

"Look, I know you want to find her in a hurry, but when dealing with something like this, we have to have a plan going into it or else we risk our and everybody else's lives."

Paul snorted at his partner's explanation. "Got that right. And hell if I'm going to risk my life, for somebody I don't even like." He directed a sarcastic glare, in Dave's direction.

"I think I just might cry." Dave's statement, drowned in nothing but sarcasm.

Shawn directed his own glare, at his partner, before his attention fell back on the other male. "We'll find her, Dave." He tried to assure.

"Of course. Who knew sitting around could be so helpful." Before any response could be made by the detectives, Dave directed his attention, to his buzzing phone. It was from Randy.

_**Sunrise Motel. Hurry.**_

He read the text message, a couple of times over, as if to make sure, he had it memorized. He looked up to see Paul and Shawn, drowned in a serious conversation, probably about him, Dave thought. There was no attention on him whatsoever. Quietly, getting back into his car, Dave snuck one look back at the two males, before he sped off. "Thanks for nothing, assholes."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
